Star Wars Rebels: Rebellion Unit C7-4K
by Crest-4K
Summary: A story about a human orphan, left on Ryloth. Is given the name of Karawn. He joins the hunting division with his friend Koyi and as they emerge to the service they get caught up into situations they never should have known of. Will he be able to power through it all or fail like Those before him. Rated T for mild language and small violence. Will feature little Rebels Main Cast.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow I haven't done a chapter for anything for a while so I decided to make a new story. A star wars story. cause that never happened before. Anyway, this takes place in between Episode Three and Four. So basically Star Wars Rebels. I'm not sure if I will add rebels characters full time or as an odd cameo. Anyway enjoy. It will involve non film trivia so you may want to research that but if your to lazy I will try to explain it the best I can. You should also note I take a little twist on the Twi'lek lifestyle, as in you assign for jobs. So say there is a division for hunting outside the caves and another one for cooking another for constructing. A bit like a ant hive. Star wars is owned by Disney and lucasarts. Rated T for mature language and violence.**

Ryloth. The home planet of a species called Twi'lek. They are a humanoid species with long tentacles coming down from there head. Most have two but some can have four. The appearance of most are slender figures, the women of there species are famed for there beauty. They live in underground caves to keep themselves safe from the dangerous terrain outside. They come in a range of colours when it comes to skin colour. These colours are: Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, Purple and White. They talk in both English and Twi'leki, there native language, and because of this they have good communication with many people and species across the galaxy. While there are no notable Jedi or Sith Twi'lek, members of Twi'lek race have been involved with both organizations.

This story will focus and a orphan. A person who was abandoned by his parents and deserted in the terrain of Ryloth. This man is called Karawn'Bondara. Karawn is a human orphan taken in to a kind and caring Twi'lek family. The adopted parents, Gida and Glie, cared for him like he was there own. He is now at the ripe age of 17 and considered an adult. He is five foot eleven with a long black ponytail. He wears a plain white t-shirt with a brown jacket and brown trousers. He is respected by other people in his underground cavern, treated equally. He is an ace with his blasters and take a gentle, carefree attitude to life. Once seventeen he applies for a position for the hunting decision, him and his best friend Koyi'Kairn. A female Twi'lek, she was the first person Karawn has known kindness from apart from his parents. And this where are story begins.

They approach the front of the line and acquire an application form, they go to the bench and sit down.

"Oh God, I hope we get chosen," Koyi says while filling out her form nervously. Tensed from the low acception rate.

"Dont worry"Karawn says smirking, "at least you have a career as a stripper if this flops. Me? I'm screwed." He jokes which gets a punch to the arm and a chuckle from Koyi. "Hey what's that for?"

"Dick" she scoffs and they both begin to laugh. "And besides Glie is in the top of the division, your bound to get chosen he's your farther" she says making him nod in agreement.

"Yeah I guess. But he is my adopted farther" He responds.

"Oh come on no one would even guess that except for you know." She say exasperated

"Being a completely different species" He says bluntly, laughing it off. She nods. "But with that same point your mother is a Hunter operative, she is terrifying. " he says acting scared.

"Oh come on Nerra my mum barely talks to me." She explains.

"First of all I'm not your brother, second of all she still cares for you. You must know that," he says exasperated. He finishes up his form and turns to Koyi. "Are you ready?" He turns to Koyi.

"I guess I am." She sighs. They both stand up and give a small fistbump as they walk to the counter and lay there form on the counter.

"Thank you. Your lucky you handed yours in when you did these are the last applications were taking" he says closing the shutters. "You should find out whether your in within the next half an hour"

"Rea-really that quick" Koyi says shocked.

"Yes mamn. You should get a notification in your emails. Good luck" he says as the two friends walk away. They sit back down to wait for the e-mail.

"So half an hour. That's faster than I thought." Koyi says while Karawn lays back checking his phone.

"Yeah, so we have some time to kill, what do you wanna do?" He asks looking towards her she shrugs and lays across a couple of chairs putting her feet on Karawn lap.

"Hey Nera?" She begins to ask.

"I'm not your Nerra" he interrupts.

"Whatever!" She sighs and carries on to what she was going to say. "Do you, umm, remember when we were about, oh what was it?" She pauses. "Thirteen that was the age. Anyway when we sneaked up to the surface andwe saw those weird droid remains. When we got back everyone was so pissed " She laughs, Karawn began to chuckle.

"Oh God do I remember we didn't even get to see each other for five months. They had to change both our schools schedules." They both laugh harder. "Are parents were so angry. We had some good time you and I."

"Yeah, now we have to be productive members of society, oh god."She scoffs and pretends to vomit earning a chuckle once more. The rest of the half hour pasts and they both get a notifacation on there phones. They check there inbox and they each have an e-mail stating the following.

'Congratulations Sir/Madame we are proud to say that you have been chosen for are hunting operation. This will involve great danger but we're sure you can handle the challenge. You will be joining sector C4-7K.

In this sector you will head out to the service to huntnfor small animals and medicinal herbs. You willnundergo a five month training scheme with the rest of your sector. In your sector you will be teamed with:

Alask'Amersu

Seela'Blen

Hid'Fenn

Karawn'Bondara

Koyi'Kairn

You will be taught everything you need to know about are outside world. Once more congratulations this is a prestigious honour.

Head Commander Aayla'Olgkru'

 **That's the end of the first part. What do you think. Good or bad. Too short. Any improvements I will take. Please review. See ya.**

 **Crest**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright second chapter. I don't know how the first chapter went down as I write these in bunches but anyway. On with the show.**

After finding out they were going to be in the same unit, Karawn and Koyi went to the local canine to get a couple of drinks. Despite them being only seventeen the bartender allowed them to drink as they were close friends. They sat in three regular booth and the drinks followed shortly.

"I can't believe we're in the same unit. It's so cool."Koyi says excitedly. The drinks come and they both thank the waiter.

"Yeah it's pretty damn awesome. I wonder how are parents are gonna react?" He says taking a sip. He scratches his head slowly.

"Well I'm sure mine will be proud." Koyi says proudly. Holding her hand across her chest. Karawn chuckled.

"And I'm sure mine will be too" He mocks, copying her every motion. She growls at this.

"Oh god Nera what are you five?" She asks sighs and takes another sip. "So are you excited for when we're going out?" She ask drinking,

"I'm pumped and slightly anoyyed for how far away it is." Karawn says laying back.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Five months? Oh come on." She almost shouts. They both finish off there drinks. Smiling Koyi stands up. "Anyway. I'm getting the next round." She walks to the bar and orders the drinks. They continue to drink late into the night, eventually there the last ones there and last call begins. Koyi stands up first and offers Karawn her hand. He takes it but nearly falls over when he stands up. "Wow you really can't hold your liquor. Let's get you home." She says, nearly as drunk as Karawn. He helps him walk and takes him home.

"Yo-your a go-good friend Koyi " he spews out. "Th-thanks" Koyi lies Karawn down against the wall of his house.

"No problem buddy. You gonna be able to get in by your own without waking up your parents." She says with a caring smile. He nods at her and she gives a small sigh. "See you at training then" She waves and walks away. Koyi gets to her house quickly and falls asleep. Karawn on the other hand, had a great struggle walking in. Not knowing how to use his keys he had to enter through a window. He falls through and lands on his bank, knocking over a side table. He stands up quickly realizing what he just did. He gives a small gulp and tries to sneak to his room. He gets to his door and just as he began to open.

"And what time do you call this" A masculine voice says. Karawn sighed and turned around to face his farther, Glie. A six foot seven man with a large build. Green skin and long tendrils from his head. He has a half angry, half smirking face on.

"How ya *hic* doing paps " Karawn says, shaking. Glie motions for him to sit down. They both sit down on the broken and rotted sofa. Glie rubs his face, obviously tired.

"Alright. First of all, how did it go." He says angrily. Karawn shows Glie the e-mail and he gains a large smirk. He actually starts laughing a bit. "God damn. You and Koyi are gonna raise hell up there aren't you?" He asked carefully. Karawn smirked and gave a small nod. "Second of all, I will promise not to tel your mother you were out so late if you do just a few things," He offers.

"O-okay" he says unsure. 'What could this be now' Karawn wondered.

"Now I know you go through your five moths of training understanding blaster,blades and medicinal herbs." He begins, and Karawn nods. "Now First of all under no circumstances you must not go outside with Koyi or alone. You must wait until you are cleared. We don't need another 'incident'" he says shuddering at the memories of them escaping. "Second of all do not take your own blaster. Only on missions never in training. And finally, you should know something. They don't tell you this in training but there are imperial units patrolling constantly. " This shocks Karawn and causes his anger to grow.

"What! How did that happen." He shouts quietly. Not wanting to wake his Gida up. He glares at Glie straight in the eye, Glie stares straight back.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that when you go up there, if you see one stay away." He says seriously eyes staring straight towards Karawn. "Do not engage them, sneak around. They will find you and kill you. Now promise me you will do these things for me."

"I." Karawn starts but decides he's to tired to ask questions. "Yes farther." They both stand up and head to there bedrooms.

"Oh and one more thing" he says at his door. Karawn turns to his farther.

"Your better pay for that table. Your a working man now." He said smirking. Karawn sighed and nodded.

"Goodnight farther." They both enter there bedrooms and fall asleep. That night Karawn had a dream. Not really a dream even, more of a vision. He was walking across in the lands of Ryloth. He was on his own presumably on a hunt when he saw imperial soldiers, just a small amount of stormtroopers. He hides behind one of the many trees in the dark, damp forest. He looks around to see the stormtroopers shooting at random animals, knowing that they made quite the catch he realises that if he takes them down, he's got a large batch of food. He sneaks up on them from behind and knocks one out quickly, he is just about to go for another one when...

 **Cliffhanger... what did you all think? I hope it's good well I enjoyed it. I really enjoy writing this because it's just so different. Anyway leave a review on how to improve. Thanks for reading.**

 **Crest**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooooooooo viewers. How you doing? Good, Bad I don't really know. Or care. (I'm kidding I love you all) anyways hope you enjoy.**

Karawn woke up late in the morning in a heap of sweat. What was that dream about? Did he die in it? Was it even a dream? It seemed so real to him. He had no way of knowing. It was always in the back of his mind. He decides he should just try and power through the day. He gets up and changes into his clothes, he walks into the living room to see Glie and Gida sitting there in silence. Both of them had taken the day of work it seemed, although he was not sure why. He sat down quietly, not saying a word. Gida stood up almost straight away and embraced Karawn. After a short while she let go and sat back down.

"So your farther told me you got the job in the hunting sector." She says with a proud smile on her face. "I can not express how proud I am" Karawn smiled at his mother, he looks to his farther who glares at him with pride and anger, obviously slightly annoyed about last night.

"Thanks mum. It really means a lot." He responds, wiping his eyes from sleep. They sit there for a half hour talking about the details of the job. During that time he never mentions the vision, scared of what they might say and scared of the vision itself. After a while Gida and Glie say that they're going to go get there weekly supplies. Karawn encodes to find Koyi and see how it went with her parents. He headed out of the house and headed straight to the cantons where they spent the night before, when he arrived she was already there. She was standing at the bar, leaning on the table. She turned her head to see Karawn and she smiled, signalling for him to come over. She seemed to already have got him a drink.

"Hiya Nerra, " She says, trying to hold back laughter. "How ya doing?" She said with a small bit of sarcasm. She knew how he was doing. She just wanted to hear it from him. He sighed and grabbed his drink.

"Fantastic, why are you asking?" He asked, daring her to say it. She started laughing not being able to hold it back much longer. The red skinned twi'lek put her arm around him.

"Aww, is Nerra a little hungover?" She said, talking to him like a toddler. "Because I remember you being pretty drunk. I had to carry you home." She returned to her normal voice and gave him a pat on the back. She took a sip of her drink and sighed. "You excited for the job" she asked. Karawn nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't want to have to wait a week to train." He said calmly. he was still tense about the dream. She seemed to pick this up despite hiding it well. She sighed.

"So what's wrong?" She asked, he was surprised that she could tell something was up.

"I haven't got a clue what your talking about." He replied innocently. She scoffed.

"Don't play dumb with me. You hide it well but I know 'something' is up." She said with a small tint of anger in her voice. "Now what's the problem?" She said kindly. Karawn sighed, he didn't want to tell her but, what other way was there around? He decides to get it out in the air than let it boil inside him.

"Okay fine. ButI'm telling you now it's a little far fetched." He says seriously. Hetakes a small sip and looks straight into her eyes. "You see I had a vision."

Karawn tells Koyi about the whole vision. Outside hunting and seeing the squadron of trooper. About knocking them out. About getting shot. She listened carefully the whole time. Taking everything Karawn said into careful consideration. At the end there was an awkward one minute silence. At the end Koyi broke the silence.

"So, a vision where you died. Are you depressed or something?" She said making a small joke. Karawn replied with a small chuckle. "In all honesty though I don't know what to say apart from the fact that it is merely a dream. But do tell me if anything like this happens Nerra. Got it?" She said like a parent. She has a knack at manipulating people's emotions. Mainly in a positive fashion but there were always those moment when she wanted her way. Karawn nodded and finished of his drink,

"This has been a pleasure." He starts, in a slightly sarcastic tone. "But sadly I've got to go and train for our job. I promised my dad." He stands up and walks out of the bar. Koyi soon catches up and walks with him. "So what are you doing?" He asks, confused.

"Coming to train with you. What did you think?" She asks like he just said the stupidest things in the world. He shrugged.

"I was thinking giving me some peace and quiet but apparently not." The gym was not far away now. Well, it wasn't really a gym more like a couple of rings and weights but it was the closest they had. He laughed at his response.

"That will never happen Nerra, you know that." She replies leaning on his arm. She seemed a little drunk but sober enough to fight. Karawn laughs and nods.

"Fine, get ready to get your ass kicked." He announces smugly as they enter the building. They walk into the dimly lit room and see it is filled with around thirteen twi'leks either weight training or sparring against each other. They set up in the corner ring and bump there fists together as Koyis left Lekku. Karawn would do it if he had any tentacles growing form his head. They go to there corners as a small gap of silence fills the room. "Now." Karawn shouts as they give a smal sprint towards each other.

 **Cliffhanger city baby. Yeah I tend to keep doing that. Sorry. Anyway hope you enjoyed. I am not sure about this chapter but i think its okay.**

 **See ya**

 **Crest**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I guess it's time to fix everything from my last chapter. So let's try and get through this. Also my first fight scene. I hope I don't make it to bad.**

They charged towards other ferociously. Karawn gave a small smirk as they ran. They've done this many times before and every time it brings an small smile to his face knowing he's only beat her once and the only reason he did because her then boyfriend just dumped her and she wasn't feeling that up to it.

She threw a quick fist towards his face and Karawn ducked just as fast, giving a small kick to her side. She caved a small bit and wincedas he then went for a large roundhouse kick. She grabbed the foot and sweeped his other leg, knocking him onto the floor. She walks backwards to her corner. A smirk all across her face.

"Oh come on Nerra I've barely touched ya." Koyi says gliding her hand across her mouth. Karawn gets up slowly and spits over the ring. He walks back jnto his corner.

"Screw you, I'm only getting started." He says cockily. They get ready once more as they sprint again into the middle of the ring. Karawn goes in this time with a punch to the head which Koyi dodges. Karawn brings an onslauhgt of fists attempting to at least land a solid hit. That however does not happen. Koyi dodges each one seamlessly. Karawn becomes sloppy and starts to slow down. Koyi take advantage of this and grabs both his fists. She kicks him in the gut and throws his fists down, she then proceeds to elbow the back of his neck knocking him down once more. She walks back to her corner laughing.

"You are really bad at this you know." Koyi speaks sarcastically. Karawn sighs and gets up walking back to his corner. He goes to his corner and smirks towards her crouching down.

"Please. You know I'm going to win eventually." He says nervously, not one hundred percent sure of his response. They both walk into the middle, taking a slower bout. Koyi throws the first punch going for the temple which is easily blocked. Karawn then throws a kick for the side which Koyi jumps over, and once back on the ground, give a quick jab to Karawns nose. He staggers back but responds with a elbow to Koyis face. Koyi smirks and barely staggers from the hit. She grabs Karawn by the collar and lugs him over his shoulder and applies a armbar.

"Tap!" She shouts as Karawn feels deep pain. After a short while Karawn is tapping. "So I think the record is sixty to one now?" She says standing up. Karawn does the same. "So you wanna hit the showers?"

"No. One more fight." He demands in a aggressive voice. Koyi looks shocked but she goes with it walking to her corner.

"Fine I can kick your ass one more time." She responds arrogantly. They both are at there corners. Karawns eyes are closed he takes multiple breaths calm. Focused. He opens his eyes slowly. His mind only focused on the fight. Koyi makes the first move, rushing Karawn. She comes in with a big right fist which he dodges quickly rolling away. She runs towards him again and attempts to give a kick to the side. Karawn catches the foot and spins her around. He jumps in the air and gives a quick kick to Koyis faces, making her stagger. She is fairly shocked at this but rebounds quickly. Karawn stands still as she throws her fist towards him. That is until the last second when he dodges at a unbelievable speed and punches Koyi in the stomach.

Now when Karawn does this something happens. Instead of hunching over like you would most likely expect. Instead Koyi gets shot straight out of the arena, being launched by, what seems to be, a unrelentless force. Karawn staggers back shocked. He runs to the edge of the ring to see if Koyi is okay. When he looks over he finds her laughing.

"Well you beat me" she chuckled nervously, not sure how to react. She stood up and walked to the exit as Karawn follows. There was a small silence neither sure of what to say. As they exited the building they went towards the nearest bench and sat down. "So how'd you do that?" She asks. Karawn shrugged.

"I-I'm not sure. I cleared my mind and the rest is a bit of a blur. " He responds, confusion and worry in his voice. Karawn looked at his hands and sighed. 'What the hell had just happened? ' he thought.

"God knows" Koyi almost unnaturally responds.

"How did you?" Karawn starts before being cut off.

"What?" Koyi asks. Which Karawn shrugs off. "Anyway, can you try and do it again? Not to but maybe at a box" Karawn goes and grabs a random empty box and places it on the ground. "Go."

"Okay. Let's try this." Karawn launches himself of the bench and towards the box. He calms himself focusing on the box. He brings his fist back and punches the box. Nothing happened. "We'll that was a bust." He says with a sense of relief. Koyi had disappointment all over her face. She sighed and they both sat back down.

"God damn it." She sighs and leans back. "Well I guess that's that." She stands up stretching her arms. "I'm gonna go take a shower. See you at work" she smirks at him and he smirks back. She walks away towards her home as Karawn stands up and walks towards his.

"Well that was eventful." He says to himself as he walks home whistling a small tune. As he enters his home he sees his parents in the couch asleep. He chuckles and walks upstairs and takes a shower.

 **Well that was better. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I didn't have a lot of inspiration but hey I've updated now. Hope you liked. Please leave any criticism in a review but actually give me advice.**

 **Crest**


	5. THE END PLEASE READ

**Oh sweet jesus I forgot this place existed. If anyone actually liked my cringefest of old fanfiction I have actually got a Tumblr which I'm using for writing practise. Nothing on there I've posted is really up to my standard but I've been doing this on my phone while my computers getting fixed. So if you guys have Tumblr's please do follow me. My name is Writing-Practise02. Note: from this point the account is dead and all stories discontinued. If you wanna grab the rights to one of my stories (not sure why you would) message me on Tumblr and I'll give first come first serve. Sorry if this may disappoint any of you.**

 **Link: .com**

 **Signing of for the last time.**

 **Crest-4k**


End file.
